The present invention relates to electromotors. It is known in the prior art to provide an electromotor having a hollow housing, a motor shaft rotatably mounted in the housing and a magnet surrounding the motor shaft. A winding is installed in a circumferential gap between the inner surface of the housing and the outer surface of the magnet.
It has been recognized that the longer the axial extent of the motor the better the torque, efficiency and the space factors of the copper winding of the motor. The winding may be fixedly connected at one end thereof to a collector ring mounted on the motor shaft for rotation therewith. However, if in such long motors the number of revolutions is relatively high, then the winding tends to flutter with the potential danger that it may rub against the inner surface of the housing and/or the outer surface of the magnet.
It has already been suggested to rotatably support the other end of the winding (i.e. the end thereof which faces away from the collector ring) in a bearing mounted in the housing. Such an arrangement ensures a reliable and secure positioning of the winding relative to the inner surface of the housing and the outer surface of the magnet during rotation of the motor shaft even at high rotational speeds. However, it does not perform the same function for the magnet which is not so retained against partial changes under certain conditions.